Demon in an Angel's guise
by insert.creativity
Summary: When Bella goes to Port Angeles to go dress shopping with Jessica and Angela, Edward is out hunting and Alice isn't looking. No one is there to save her. AU. OOC. Graphic rape and probable future lemons.


**DC: I don't own anything**

**Warning: This chapter contains rape and some strong language.**

* * *

><p>Jessica and Angela were probably going to be dress shopping for a couple more hours, I realized. However, I then noted that I had no idea where I was but I was obviously past the tourist section of Port Angeles and it was after most industry hours. Instead of just turning around I decided to meander the back streets just a little longer to locate another bookstore.<p>

It was then that I met the demons wandering the street. Four men were stumbling in my direction, laughing raucously and cat-calling, and I was terribly turned around. I spun on my heel, tripping a bit with the movement, and turned at the first possible junction. Too bad I didn't check first. As I was staring at my feet to ensure I did not trip I made it approximately half way down the alley before I realized there was no outlet for this particular path.

I turned swiftly and ran for the entrance to this lane but skid to a halt as the drunkards turned the corner. I contemplated screaming but between my paralyzing fear of being killed for it and my knowledge of the absolutely desolate section of town I was in, I found myself incapable. I almost silently whimpered as I took in my situation. The tall businesses on either side of this back street were overbearing and cold in my desperate search for escape. Nothing. My fretful attempts forced me to at very least attempt to run and I hurried away from the approaching monsters. However, this only led to me falling and landing on my face.

They apparently found this hilarious as they howled with laughter. I stumbled to my feet only to realize the men were upon me. The one was obviously less drunk than the others and the leader of the pack.

"Hey, sweetheart. Why so anxious?" His grin was merciless and he took an obvious pleasure in the tremors running down my body. I prepared to at least leave one mark before these men defeated me, as I realized was inevitable. "Aw. Aren't you going to fight even a little? It makes these things so much more fun." He was mocking me I realized a single tear started to drip down my face.

The leader tilted his head towards me as I appeared to cower and this seemed to serve as a sort of signal as the other three descended upon me. I lashed out, however. I struck one man in the groin with my foot before my hand shoved upward into another's nose. Groin Man promptly dropped to his knees and Nose Guy's face made a sickening crunch before spewing blood. The blood's smell almost immediately affected me as I began to feel woozy. I was working to overcome the dizziness when the third crony locked my arms together behind my back. I was tugging fruitlessly as my arms bent such that my elbows touched in a way that surpassed any natural flexibility I held. He lifted me slightly so that much of my weight hung from my awkwardly bent arms and I cried out in pain.

The leader spoke. He glared menacingly, "You little bitch. While I like a little spunk and fighting-and this is only so I can put you in your place and teach you a lesson-you are _not_ allowed to hurt my friends." I whimpered as his hand lashed out across my face. Hard.

With these words he swiftly shoved me against the unforgiving brick wall closest to our previous position, practically laying himself on me as an assurance that I would not find myself capable of fighting. The friend holding my arms let go just in time so he did not get caught between myself and the wall. Something about my face must have struck something in particular in this man as he went on, "What? Any boyfriend you have can't possibly satisfy you like we can. Two of my associates will no longer be participating this evening," he glanced over his shoulder to see the one man still clutching his privates and the other cursing vehemently as he attempted to stem the flow of blood coursing from his severely broken nose. I _almost_ felt bad…until I thought of why it was necessary. "However, two of us will still be able to perform. I do hope you will play your part splendidly." I whimpered again.

Leader-man motioned for the standing friend to come closer. "You may do as you please, however, her sweet pussy is mine. So don't touch it," he growled evilly and the friend smirked.

The follower quickly yanked on me, wrestling me to my knees. I saw where this was going. He yanked my shirt off and demanded for me to get my bra off. He roughly fondled my breasts, squeezing them and yanking on my nipples. Then he finally pulled his pants down, putting me at eye level with his penis. A second and third tear fell as he violently pried my mouth open and shoved his dick down my throat.

The beast laid a hand on the back of my head and reached with the other to continue his savagery on my breasts. He began forceful thrusts with his hips and I choked each time his tip hit the back of my throat. Suddenly he forced from his lips, "You _will_ swallow. Or I will beat you to the brink of death." And the fourth tear streaked its way down as I knew I would consent.

The thick, bitter, salty fluid shot to the back of my mouth and I forced myself to choke it down on fear of death.

Then the leader reminded us all of his presence. And more importantly, reminded me that my torment was not finished. "Hello, little slut. Ready for round two?" He paused for a moment and then, with a wicked smile, "Good."

The leader began tearing at my jeans, peeling them from my legs harshly. He beckoned for the friend who had just finished to hold my hands above my head so I was stretched out, helpless before the leader. He literally ripped my plain underwear off before stripping off his pants as well and settling on top of my forcibly spread legs. "Ah, but you look so very nice spread for me like this. Aren't you enjoying yourself at all?" And with his demeaning words he shoved roughly on my clit.

Then the most embarrassing thing happened. I let out a noise, not dissimilar from a moan. And to the leader's absolute delight, some fluid dripped from my pussy. His cackle was horrifying, "Ah! I see. A woman after my heart. She likes it rough." The fifth tear pooled at the corner of my eye as he took delight in my inherent physical response. He began tweaking my nipples and pulling on my hair and biting my shoulders and rubbing his dick against my exposed vagina.

While his ministrations hurt, they were too close to the line between pleasure and pain that they were also sexually pleasing, against everything I was thinking. I was so embarrassed over my uncontrollable response to him that I felt the fire of my blush well down my chest. A small, wordless cry drifted away with the wind carrying a hundred meanings.

This cry obviously set the leader-man off. He stopped his attentions and placed one hand on his cock and guided himself into my previously virginal vagina. He was not slow or gentle or loving as I sometimes mused my first time would be. No, he was rough, demanding, and downright cruel with my body. And if I thought I was embarrassed earlier, it was _nothing_ compared to how I felt when he reached down when he was obviously nearing his finish line and shoved on my clit again. And with a cry, I came.

The men said some more crude comments but I was not listening as I contemplated my shame. I was raped. And, to some extent, I had liked it. I had climaxed…when I was raped. I had effectively lived through many women's worst nightmare and _enjoyed it_. A deep-rooted sob tore through me. I crawled to my jeans and put them on. No underwear as the man had torn them. My bra and shirt were replaced onto my body but everything was filthy-both literally smeared with dirt and the invisible filth clinging to me as a result of those men.

As soon as I was physically able, I tripped and stumbled my way back into the tourist side of town to find the little Italian restaurant we had marked as our rendezvous point and dinner destination. I glanced at my watch and found I was only a bit late. I walked into the quaint eatery and marched directly to the bathroom where I straightened myself to the best of my ability and walked back out to find Jessica and Angela, who were sitting on the opposite side of the building. Luckily they thought little of my ruffled appearance and I was not about to mention it. We hurried through our dinner and drove home leisurely. They dropped me off at Charlie's and I forced a smile as I said goodnight.

I didn't sleep that night.


End file.
